


Definitely Happy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He looked over at Eddie who cupped his face with his free hand and kissed him softly. “Definitely happy.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 25





	Definitely Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation with a friend and I decided to turn it into a small fic.

“I’m gonna stuff you like a turkey when we get home,” Richie slurred, prompting the entire table to go quiet and making Richie realize that that statement had not stayed in his head and had in fact been said out loud. 

Richie glanced around the table at the seven pairs of eyes staring at him wide eyed as Eddie sat beside him with his face in his hands. “Oh shit,” he mumbled, slumping back in the chair. “Oh fuck. Shitfuck.”

Eddie took a deep breath beside him and lifted his head, his face red, and said in a calm voice, “Well, this isn’t how we planned on telling you, but Richie and I have been dating for almost six months now.”

“Well, it’s not a surprise that you two started dating,” Stan said. “But we thought you would tell us sooner.”

Richie sunk low in his chair and Eddie reached over to place a gentle hand on his knee. “We weren’t ready yet,” Eddie said. “This is new for us and we wanted to be sure of things before we told anyone.”

“Understandable,” Mike said. 

“So you’re all good with it?” Richie blurted out, looking up once more. 

There were a couple looks of confusion. “Why wouldn’t we be?” Beverly asked with a soft voice. “You’re our friends and if you’re happy then we’re happy.” 

She smiled softly at him and Richie found himself smiling back, leaning against Eddie who wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He let out a breath of relief and said, “We are happy.”

He looked over at Eddie who cupped his face with his free hand and kissed him softly. “Definitely happy.”

“Great! Now let’s dig into Patty’s famous pumpkin pie!” Stan said, jumping up and moving towards the kitchen. “I’ve been waiting for it all night.”

“I told you it’d be alright,” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s ear as Stan cut into the pie. “And I can’t wait until we get home and you fill me up, baby.”

Richie’s cheeks went pink and he turned for a quick kiss. “You really happy with me?”

Eddie smiled. “Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Richie smiled, reaching for the pie in front of him and thinking about how lucky he was.


End file.
